


Under the Covers

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Destroyer (2018)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: “Fuck, you want it bad.” He growled. He kissed you hard and started grinned his erection back. He pulled on the neck of your t-shirt and yanked it off between your kisses. He groaned to see that you had been braless, “Fuck, such pretty tits.” He cupped them with the hand that was supporting your ass, since you had wrapped your legs around his waist wantonly. He thumbed and plucked your nipples back and all the while he continued his conquering of your mouth.





	Under the Covers

“We are supposed to be undercover, Y/N!” Chris growled as he threw is his ratty jean jacket on the floor of the small trailer you are both are sharing. “You can twinge away from me everytime I go to touch you.”

“I don’t twinge!” You hissed, “It’s just uncomfortable. We’ve know each other for a week and I have to pretend were lovers.” 

“Yeah, so do I! This is part of the assignment.” He scowled, “The assignment you agreed to.” 

You sigh, “Listen, I just didn’t expect you to be playing grab ass at me and trying to make out with me.”

He rolled his eyes, “They are fucking meth gang. All the couples were making out or fucking. I was trying to show claim so no one else would just try to push you to have sex with them. I think a lot of those girls just get passed around.” He frowned, his voice filled with concern.

“Yeah, that is definitely happening.” You nodded your head in agreement. 

“You can’t look so uncomfortable when I kiss and touch you.” He pressed at the topic more.

“I don’t know how not to be.” You murmur.

“Practice.” He smirked. You looked over at him and he was giving you a lustful gaze. You felt a blush spread down to your cheeks to your chest. He was very attractive and he was right. You couldn’t blow both your covers. You nodded at him. 

He raised a brow as if shocked. You couldn’t blame him, you were shocked that you agreed to this as well. He made a b-line towards you then and pressed you up against the wall. His mouth was crashing over yours, dominating the kiss, making you melt. Fuck, he could kiss and his mouth felt amazing on yours. His tongue glided over your lips and you opened to him, giving him access to really taste you. A growl slipped from his chest and his hand gripped your nape. You lapped at his tongue in return and unable to help yourself you began grinned in against him.

He pulled back and looked over your face, his pupils were dilated and his jaw set. “Pleaseee…” You whined. 

“Fuck, you want it bad.” He growled. He kissed you hard and started grinned his erection back. He pulled on the neck of your t-shirt and yanked it off between your kisses. He groaned to see that you had been braless, “Fuck, such pretty tits.” He cupped them with the hand that was supporting your ass, since you had wrapped your legs around his waist wantonly. He thumbed and plucked your nipples back and all the while he continued his conquering of your mouth. 

You moaned into this mouth and started gripping the edge of his shirt and tossed it to the side. You took a second to marvel at how muscular he is. It’s a lean muscle, but it’s perfect. Your hands glided down his chest and abs and you smoothed your hands all over his skin. Then he pressed your chest against his and your nipples rubbed against his. His hand reached forward and smoothed over the front of your panties. “Fuck, you’re so wet, baby girl.” He hissed. He was right. You had soaked through the cotton material. 

He slipped a finger under the crotch of them and yanked them down to your knees. His fingers slid along your slippery flesh and he parted your lips. His fingers found your clit and you whimpered. He pressed against your nub with the pad of his finger and swirled. You bucked against his touch. “Chris!” You whined. 

“That's right, fucking moan my name!” He rumbled against your ear as his talented fingers petted your sensitive clit even harder. 

“Fingers in...please. Please. PLEASE!” You screamed the last. He mouth latched onto your neck and began sucking on it. His fingers continued on his clit and pressed his thumb inside you with ease. You were ready for him. 

He stopped for a second to push down his jeans. They wrapped around the boots of his ankles. He pulled your panties down the rest of the way and they hit the dirty floor. You kicked your legs up around his waist and he caught you under your ass. Then he began to press into you. “FUCK!” He roared as he slid in.

Your wetness coated his cock as you took him inch by inch. You let out a desperate sounding moan and he kissed your hard. “Can’t believe you were acting like you didn’t want to be touched. You’re desperate for it, baby.” He growled and then started slamming his hips into you. 

You tightened your grip on his shoulders while taking a savage pounding in your dripping cunt. He slammed harder and harder. Then his one hand grasped your throat. He started to choke you and you began seeing spots but it did feel amazing. The choking didn’t hurt and you had never had it done before, but you would beg for it in the future. “You’re never gonna push me away like that again.” He hissed, “Fucking say it.”

You gasped and felt the coil low in your stomach begin to release, “I’ll be good! So good for you!” You howled.

“Oh, you want to be a good girl for me now?” He murmured. He licked his tongue across your lips and your opened to another bone melting kissing. 

“Yes!” You whimpered into his lips.

“Then be a good girl and fucking come all over my cock, baby.” He demanded. His hand clenched tighter, his hips bolted forward in deliciously hard thrust. Your body slammed against the wall behind you. 

Then it was over for you. You screamed, “Fuck CHRISSSSSSSS!” As the world fade around you and you could sense nothing but the overwhelming orgasm that crashed through you as your quivered against his rock hard thrusting body. 

You clenched around him with your orgasm and he roared, “So tight!” As he spilled deep inside you. You hadn’t made him put on a rubber, but it was too fucking hot to care at that moment. He was claiming you with his cock, with his seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @stuck-y-together
> 
> Beta'd by @freshwoods


End file.
